3.05 The Cost of Living Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Alison Schapker & Monica Owusu-Breen | Info=Geregisseerd door: Jack Bender}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK Eko is breaking a lock on a shed door. Yemi, as a young boy, is with him. Inside the shed is a basket filled with packages of crackers. Eko hands a package to Yemi. EKO: Here, eat. It's okay, Yemi. tears open the packaging and begins eating hungrily and then spots someone walking up to them. NUN: Eko!? and Yemi are sitting on a pew in the church. The nun is standing in front of them. A woman exits the confessional. NUN: Alright Eko. Go. doesn't move. NUN: Did you hear me? Go! Confess that you have stolen. EKO: Yemi was hungry. NUN: That is not an excuse. You have sinned, Eko! Hunger does not matter. Now go. Ask God for forgiveness. stands and walks toward the confessional and then turns back. NUN: Confess! on the island, shot of Eko lying in a tented area on the beach at night. Sayid, Charlie and Hurley are with Eko. SAYID: How long has he been like this? HURLEY: Couple of days now. SAYID: Eko. Can you hear me? What happened to him? CHARLIE: Before, or after, we saved him from the polar bear cave? HURLEY: Come on. Locke will want to know you guys are back. to look at Eko Stay alive dude, ok? is lying in the tent. His eyes are moving beneath his eyelids and he appears to be dreaming. FLASHBACK scenes of Eko talking to Yemi as adults. Vocals have slight reverb to indicate dream sequences - same sequences appear in S2E10 - The 23rd Psalm. YEMI: What are you doing here? EKO: I have come to give my confession. YEMI: Hello, Eko. EKO: Hello, brother. of the inside of Yemi's church. EKO: I have some merchandise that I need to get out of the country. YEMI: You mean drugs. EKO: You will make us priests and we will fly the drugs out ourselves. YEMI: My signature does not make you a priest, Eko. You could never be a priest. drug smugglers are at a runway where a truck with soldiers appears and speeds toward the plane shooting. Goldie and Olu shoot back and Olu is shot and killed. YEMI: No! Stop! No more. No more. gets shot by the soldiers in the truck and Mr. Eko runs to him. EKO: Yemi! Yemi! No! No! No! Help me get to the plane. takes Yemi then kicks Mr. Eko off the plane. Soldiers find Mr. Eko on the ground dressed as a priest. SOLDIER: Father? Are you okay, Father? on the island, we see Eko lying in the tent on the beach. YEMI: Eko! Eko, wake up! awakens to Yemi's voice. Yemi lights a flame with a lighter YEMI: It is time to confess. To be judged, Brother. I will be waiting. You know where to find me. of Sayid, Charlie and Hurley walking away from Eko's tent. HURLEY: You guys smell smoke? turn and see Eko's tent in flames and then run toward it. SAYID: Get him clear! CHARLIE: Eko! Help! start throwing sand on the flames. Then Hurley and Charlie go inside to get Eko. CHARLIE: Pick him up! HURLEY: Eko. Eko, come on! CHARLIE: Pick him up! HURLEY: We gotta get you outta here! CHARLIE: Cover him up. Cover him with this! HURLEY: Come on, Eko. CHARLIE: Careful...careful! HURLEY: It's hot, Eko! Careful! drag/carry Eko out of the burning tent onto the sand next to a tree. CHARLIE: Lay him down... lay him down. checks over Eko to make sure he isn't hurt. CHARLIE: You're ok. You're alright. turns to check out the burning tent and Eko grabs his arm. EKO: deliriously My... brother. My... brother. CHARLIE: You're alright. It's ok. EKO: My... brother. Yemi. CHARLIE: It's alright. I'll be back. EKO: Yemi... walks away to make sure the tent fire is being taken care of. Locke runs up to him. LOCKE: Charlie! Is everyone ok? CHARLIE: Yeah! We're good. LOCKE: Where's Eko? CHARLIE: Hurley and I pulled him out... over... both turn to look where Eko was resting beneath the tree on the sand. Eko is gone and nowhere in sight. CHARLIE: He was right there! Eko? Eko!? COMMERCIAL BREAK the Hydra tank, Jack is doing pull-ups from an overhead bar in his containment cell. Ben walks in dressed in a simple white garment and carrying another white garment. BEN: Good evening, Jack. JACK: Good evening, Ben. BEN: I was hoping you might join me for a walk. laughs What? JACK: Well, you say that like...you're not going to just throw a bag over my head and drag me out of here if I say no. BEN: Then don't say no. Why don't you put this on. hands Jack the white clothing I'll wait outside. JACK: Does it hurt? BEN: Sorry? JACK: Your neck, does it hurt? Any numbness in your fingers and toes, like pins and needles when your foot falls asleep, but permanent? BEN: Why are you asking me these questions, Jack? JACK: Because, Ben, you have a tumor on your spine. An aggressive tumor... that... is going to kill you. I don't know when those x-rays were taken that I saw, but unless they were very recent... you're not going to be taking walks much longer. BEN: I have no idea what you're talking about. JACK: Ok. My mistake then. finishes getting dressed I'm ready whenever you are. of Jack being led through the jungle at night with Ben and a man carrying a torch and another man carrying a rifle. They stop at the edge of the beach where several others are gathered, all dressed in the same, simple white clothing. Several torches are lit around the beach. Colleen Pickett's body is covered on a small raft. Danny is kneeling next to the body. BEN: Stay here. walks over to the crowd BEN: a distance, barely audible as Jack would hear it As we prepare to send Colleen on her way, I'd like to take a moment... walks up behind Jack JULIET: I hate funerals. turns to look at her He let you out? JACK: Gave me a new shirt, too. both watch as the funeral proceeds. Ben is still talking, inaudible. JULIET: Bye, Jack. walks to the crowd around the body. The body and raft are set afloat in the ocean and then lit on fire with a torch. A song plays over the speaker: Brenda Lee - I Wonder. Lyrics heard: "I wonder my little darling, where can you be this moonlit night? Are you holding someone tight? I wonder. My heart, my heart is aching. And I'm a fool, I'm a fool to let it go on breaking." BEN: quietly to Juliet Why did you show him my x-rays? JULIET: I didn't tell him they were yours. But I guess you did. of Locke, Sayid and Desmond sitting on the beach, daytime the next day. LOCKE: I think I know how to find Jack, Kate and Sawyer. SAYID: Can I ask why he's being included in the conversation? DESMOND: Is that supposed to hurt my feelings? LOCKE: Tell him what you told me. DESMOND: The computer in the hatch wasn't only for pushing the button. I'm pretty sure... it could be used to communicate with other stations. SAYID: This is fascinating. But you just told me the hatch exploded. LOCKE: One of them did. SAYID: You want to try and communicate with the others. LOCKE: Yup. and Charlie walk up. HURLEY: No luck, dudes. We looked everywhere. Eko's gone. CHARLIE: There's no trail. HURLEY: Not that we, like, know what a trail looks like. LOCKE: When you pulled him out of the tent, did he say anything? CHARLIE: Nothing coherent. Just mumbling 'My brother, my brother.' LOCKE: Sayid, pack your gear. We're going to that computer. CHARLIE: Wait! What about Eko? LOCKE: We'll catch up to him. We're all going to the same place. is stumbling through the jungle, barely able to walk. He falls down. FLASHBACK to shot of Eko riding in the back of the military truck with soldiers, shortly after Yemi's death. The truck stops in front of Yemi's church. SOLDIER: You're home, father. jumps from the truck and enters the church. He looks at the cross on the wall and almost begins to cry. He then notices Yemi's Bible on the floor of the confessional. Inside is a picture of Eko and Yemi as children. A young woman and small boy walk into the church. AMINA: Father? turns around Oh! I was looking for Father Yemi. EKO: Father Yemi is...is gone. He was called away quite suddenly. An emergency at the refugee camp... down South. AMINA: I am Amina. I work at the clinic. This is my son Daniel. He is the altar boy here. Are you taking his place? EKO: Yes. AMINA: Will Father Yemi still go to London? EKO: London? AMINA: He was leaving at the end of the week. He was going to continue his studies. EKO: I will take his place there, too. on the island, Eko is seen lying on the ground in the jungle. The snickety sound of the black smoke is heard. Eko gets up and continues walking, using a large stick as a walking cane. Eko suddenly sees bloodied black men surrounding him. One man throws a machete at him and it embeds in a tree next to Eko's head. Eko pulls the machete free and faces the attackers. One attacker is seen on his knees. MAN: No! Don't! Please! No! raises the machete over his head at the man intending to strike. The man is suddenly the altar boy Daniel and Eko stops. DANIEL: his finger to his lips Shhhhhh. Confess. drops the knife. The boy and all the other attackers disappear. Eko looks around at the jungle, shocked and confused. COMMERCIAL BREAK Sayid and Desmond are walking through the beach camp. Many of the survivors are mingling about within earshot. LOCKE: Hey everybody. We're heading out to the Pearl station. There's a computer there that might help us find our people. Anybody want to come along? HURLEY: What do you mean 'Anybody want to come along?' LOCKE: I mean, if you'd like to join us, it's a free island. HURLEY: Yeah, see, Jack would go and do stuff alone. Or he'd take Sayid or Kate. LOCKE: Yeah, well. I'm not Jack. The more the merrier. NIKKI: I'll go. LOCKE: Great! PAULO: What? LOCKE: Anybody else want to come, meet us at the tree line in 10 minutes. Bring water. PAULO: Nikki You're not serious. NIKKI: What? You always whine about not being included. Now's our chance. DESMOND: Would you mind if I asked you a question, Brother? LOCKE: Shoot. DESMOND: Are we off to poke at a computer, or are we going after your man Eko? LOCKE: Two birds, one stone. Eko's heading for the plane that crashed on top of the entrance to the Pearl station. DESMOND: Well, that's quite a coincidence. LOCKE: Don't mistake coincidence for fate. of Eko stumbling through the jungle. He finds a stream of water and bends down to drink. FLASHBACK is back in church, washing his hands in the holy water basin. Daniel is in altar boy's attire, lighting candles. DANIEL: You're not supposed to do that. That's holy water. EKO: I'm washing away my sins. DANIEL: Father Yemi wouldn't... EKO: I am not Father Yemi. of automatic rifles is heard outside, people screaming. EKO: Wait there! runs outside to the church steps and sees a warlord and his gang shooting in the air, while arriving on a truck. Villagers are gathered outside. EMEKA: Unintelligible... where is Father Yemi? EKO: Who wants to know? EMEKA: Perhaps you did not hear me. I said, where is Father Yemi? runs up to talk to Emeka. AMINA: The shipment is late! I just got off the telephone. He assured me it would arrive on Friday. EKO: What shipment? EMEKA: You should explain our arrangement to the new priest. AMINA: We receive shipments of vaccines from the Red Cross. We are allowed to keep 20 percent. The rest we give to Emeka and his men. EMEKA: In exchange for protection. So you see Father, everybody is happy! Huh? Hmmm? Everybody's happy. Everybody benefits! So, I hope you will continue to honor our arrangement. EKO: I am not afraid of you. turns and begins walking back to the church door. Emeka shoots and kills a blind lady who was selling statues of Mary. The crowd gasps in horror. EMEKA: I'll be back for the vaccine on Friday, Father. You don't want more lives on your conscience. on the island, Eko is by the stream, drinking. He hears the Monster and sees the smoke over his shoulder in the reflection on the water. He spins around to face the smoke but the smoke curls back on itself and disappears. Eko turns to see what scared it away. Across the stream, Locke walks out, not having seen the smoke. LOCKE: Hello, Eko! COMMERCIAL BREAK of Jack sitting in his cell. Juliet walks in carrying a silver platter. JULIET: You want to guess what's for lunch? JACK: I'm not... I'm not big on mysteries. JULIET: Of course you're not. takes the lid off the platter. JACK: Laughing You people have cheeseburgers? JULIET: You have no idea what I went through to make this for you. I killed the cow, processed the meat, baked the bun. And the fries... try rendering animal fat. JACK: No ketchup? door opens and Ben walks in. BEN: I'd like to talk to him. JULIET: Ok. So talk to him. BEN: Alone. Please. JACK: I'm fine with her being here. BEN: And I'm thrilled that your fine, Jack, but it's private. Doctor-patient confidentiality. JULIET: Sure. Of course. leaves the room. JACK: Mind if I eat? takes a bite of the burger. BEN: We had such a wonderful plan to break you, Jack. JACK: Break me? BEN: Wear you down till you were convinced we weren't your enemies. Get you to trust us. And then of course we'd lead you to believe that you were choosing to do... whatever we asked you to do. All of this of course assumed that you would get... invested. JACK: Invested in what? BEN: Has it not occurred to you that Juliet bears a striking resemblance to your ex-wife? JACK: Why are you telling me this? BEN: I'm telling you this, Jack, because my wonderful plan... got shot to sunshine when you saw my damned x-rays and figured out I was dying. JACK: All of this... you brought me here to operate on you. You... you want me to save your life? BEN: No, I want you to want to save my life. But we're beyond that now, so... all I can ask is that you think about it. Do you believe in God, Jack? JACK: Do you? BEN: Two days after I found out I had a fatal tumor on my spine, a spinal surgeon fell out of the sky. And if that's not proof of God, I don't know what is. of Eko, Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Paulo and Nikki walking through the jungle. Eko stumbles. LOCKE: Hey! Are you sure you are all right? We can stop for a bit and catch our breath. EKO: I'm fine. LOCKE: You're heading for the plane wreckage aren't you? Charlie heard you call out for your brother before you left the camp. Is that what you're doing out here, looking for Yemi? spins around and pins Locke to a tree using his stick against Locke's neck. Eko also pulls a knife and puts it against Locke's throat. EKO: Do not speak my brother's name again! LOCKE: What are you so afraid of, Eko? FLASHBACK of Eko standing in front of the clinic near Yemi's church AMINA: to a woman carrying a baby leaving the clinic You need to come back in two days. Eko Father! What can I do for you? EKO: Yes, is that... the vaccine that you spoke of? How often do the shipments come? AMINA: Every six months, if we are lucky. What makes you so interested in our shipments of vaccine, Father? EKO: You agreed to give most of it to the militia? AMINA: The vaccines fetch a high price in the black markets. Whatever you are thinking, do not cross these men. Before father Yemi, we got nothing. We owe whatever vaccines we have to his work. You remind me of him, you know. You're a good man, too. is later seen pulling up in a small stationwagon in front of a run-down shanty bar, dressed in civilian clothing. He walks in the bar and sits down with what appears to be another warlord. WARLORD: I hear you have some vaccine to sell. EKO: I do. But it has to be done by Sunday. I'm leaving the country. WARLORD: No problem. to shot of Eko, Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Paulo and Nikki walking through the jungle. They come upon the burned-out drug runner plane. LOCKE: to Sayid The hatch is over here by the plane. Why don't you take everybody down. SAYID: And you? LOCKE: I'll be there in a minute. PAULO: softly to Nikki What's Eko looking for? NIKKI: His brother's body is in that plane. Paulo and Nikki open the hatch and go inside the Pearl station. Eko and Locke take rocks from the front of the plane door entrance, and then begin to enter. LOCKE: So, what exactly did you see back there? I saw it once, you know. EKO: And what did you see? LOCKE: I saw a very bright light. It was beautiful. EKO: That is not what I saw. enters the plane wreckage and finds that Yemi's body is missing. He exits the wreckage in disbelief and looks at Locke. EKO: My brother's gone! COMMERCIAL BREAK LOCKE: You set the plane on fire. Yemi's body could have burned... or, not to mention animals... or... pulls out a picture of himself and Yemi as children and sits down to look at it. LOCKE: So, you don't want to come down there with us? EKO: No. I will wait here. LOCKE: Well...oh, I forgot, I found this when I was looking for you. holds out the gold cross necklace that was Eko's, and that Yemi had worn. FLASHBACK of church interior with Eko looking at the cross on the wall. The doors bang shut behind him as the warlord Emeka and two of his gang walk in. EMEKA: Hello, Father. I hear you have a shipment of vaccine for sale. Laughs If you thought you could do this without me knowing... you don't know who I am. walks up close to Eko and puts a machete to Eko's neck. EMEKA: You know, you're lucky Father, I'm a superstitious man. I don't relish taking the life of a holy man. That is why today, I'm only going to cut off your hands. two men grab Eko and pull his hands out and down to the pulpit, binding them. Emeka raises the machete to cut Eko's hands. Eko spins and fights, taking the machete away from Emeka and knocking the two men to the ground. He slices through the neck of one man and cuts the arm of the other man at the elbow. Emeka tries to grab Eko, and Eko knocks him to the floor. Emeka gets back up to his knees as Eko raises the machete over his head with both hands. EMEKA: No! Don't! Please! No! No! EKO: You do not know who I am! does not show mercy. He slices down, killing Emeka, and then walks out of the front doors of the church. Amina and her son Daniel, as well as many other people, see Eko standing on the front porch of the church with the blood stained machete in his hand. The villagers react in horror. Eko, in shock, drops the machete. on the island, the interior of The Pearl is shown. Nikki is sitting in a chair watching the video while Locke and Sayid work on the wiring of the computer. A scene from the Pearl orientation film plays on the screen. Narration: I'm Dr. Mark Wickmund, and this is the Orientation Film for Station 5 of the DHARMA Initiative. Station 5, or, The Pearl, is a monitoring station where the activities of participants in DHARMA Initiative projects can be observed and recorded. LOCKE: to Sayid over the sound of the film Well? SAYID: The wiring is only one-way. It's a closed system. A dead end. NIKKI: Hey, guys? What are these other TVs for? LOCKE: Sorry? NIKKI: All these TVs... this guy says that there's 6 stations. Uh, here, check it out. rewinds the film and plays a section again. Narration: ...is a monitoring station where the activities of participants in DHARMA Initiative projects can be observed and recorded. NIKKI: Projects. More than one. So, maybe some of these TVs are connected to the other hatches. LOCKE: Well, I'm suddenly feeling very stupid. SAYID: Perhaps I could patch in one of the other feeds. See if we can get another picture. orientation film continues to play. From a closed door on the other side of the room comes the sound of a flushing toilet. Paulo walks out of the room and everyone looks at him. PAULO: Ahhhh. The uh, toilet still works. turns back to what they were doing. Sayid tries to connect other incoming video signals to the working televisions. SAYID: Anything yet? LOCKE: at static on the TVs Nothing. SAYID: a wire What about now? video changes and shows a small room with reel-to-reel recorders and other electronic equipment. SAYID: John? LOCKE: Yeah, we got something. watches the screen intently. NIKKI: Whispering Wow! What is it? LOCKE: That's a good question. PAULO: Hmmm. Those are computers! Great! That's what you're looking for. Now we can get out of here. video shows a man enter the camera's view. He is wearing a large black eye patch over his right eye and DHARMA overalls, but the station logo can not been seen well. Nikki gasps. The man on the video peers into the camera then slowly reaches up with his right hand and covers the lens. The video feed is then interrupted and static is displayed. LOCKE: I guess he'll be expecting us. Hydra, Jack is in his holding cell. The door opens on the other side of the dividing glass and Juliet enters the secondary room. JACK: You don't trust me anymore? JULIET: I trust you just fine. Just thought I'd put a movie in. walks to the VCR on the TV stand and puts in a tape. JACK: Angry You know what, I'm going to pass on the movie. JULIET: You'll like this one Jack. It's "To Kill A Mockingbird". It's a classic. JACK: Juliet, I don't want to watch a movie right now! JULIET: I'll turn the sound down then. moves the screen close to Jack, out of view of the camera watching the room. She turns the sound down and starts the movie, which at first is static. JULIET: I felt like I should apologize. Say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bringing you here. And for everything that's been done to you. And your friends. You have to know we were desperate. It was only so that we could save his life. video begins playing but shows Juliet in her house. She's holding a large cue-card. Handwritten on the card is - 'Ignore Everything I'm Saying'. Jack is confused but says nothing. JULIET: Ben. He's a great man. video shows Juliet change the card to another one. This card says 'Ben is a liar.' JULIET: I know you find that hard to believe but... he is. video shows Juliet change the card to another one. This card says 'And he is very dangerous'. JULIET: You probably feel like you don't have a choice. But you do, Jack. Free will is all we've really got, right? video shows Juliet change the card to another one. This card says 'Some of us want a change'. Then the video shows another card which says 'But it has to look like an accident'. JULIET: Anyway, just wanted to put in my two cents. video shows Juliet change the card to another one. This card says 'It has to look like we tried to save him.' Then the video shows another card which says 'And that's up to you, Jack'. JULIET: I told you before, you can trust me. I want you to trust me, now, when I tell you that doing the surgery is absolutely the right thing for you to do. video shows Juliet changing to a card that says 'It's a complicated surgery. No one would ever know'. JULIET: It's the right thing because he deserves to live. video shows Juliet changing to a card that says 'And I would protect you'. Then the video shows another card which says 'Now tell me to turn off the movie'. JACK: Turn the movie off. JULIET: Jack... JACK: Turn it off! Now. JULIET: Alright. It's off. turns off the movie and ejects the tape. She turns to leave, taking the tape with her, then turns back. JULIET: Think about what I said. Please. nods his head silently. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK Yemi's church, Daniel is sweeping. Eko walks through carrying a suitcase. DANIEL: Where are you going? EKO: London. DANIEL: Are you a bad man? stops My mom says you're a bad man. EKO: Only God knows. walks out of the church and past a van offloading vaccines. Amina is standing there. EKO: I see you have your vaccine. AMINA: Do you expect me to be grateful? I know what you are planning to do. EKO: Those men! I helped... AMINA: Those men will be replaced by other men. sees people boarding up the doors to the church. EKO: What are they doing? What is the meaning of this? AMINA: They are boarding up the church. We can no longer use it. EKO: This is Yemi's church. You have no right to do this! AMINA: It is no longer sacred! And one day you'll be judged for what you did! If I were you, I would start making my peace now. I would go to London and begin to repent. Because you owe God for every life you've taken. And you truly believe this is Yemi's? You owe him one church. on the island, Eko is still sitting near the wreckage of the drug runner plane. He is holding the gold cross necklace. He looks up and sees Yemi looking at him. EKO: Yemi! turns around and heads out through the jungle. EKO: Wait! Yemi! goes after Yemi, who has disappeared. EKO: Yemi! You say you want to hear my confession! Why? Why now, eh? Show yourself! Where are you! Where! appears across from Eko in a field of waist-high plants with red flowers. Eko walks over to him. YEMI: Are you ready, Eko? EKO: Yes. I am ready, Yemi. pulls out the cross and raises it. Yemi reaches out to caress it but does not take it. EKO: I ask for no forgiveness, Father. For I have not sinned. I have only done what I needed to do to survive. lets his hand fall from the cross and Eko lowers it. EKO: A small boy once asked me if I was a bad man. If I could answer him now, I would tell him that... when I was a young boy, I killed a man to save my brother's life. I am not sorry for this. I am proud of this! drops to his knees in front of Yemi and spreads his arms out. EKO: I did not ask for the life that I was given. But it was given, nonetheless. And with it... I did my best. stares down into Eko's eyes. He looks angry. YEMI: in disgust You speak to me as if I were your brother. cringes back from him, scared and angry. EKO: Who are you? turns without answering, and walks away toward the jungle tree line. Eko stands. EKO: Angrily Who are you!? Who are you!? follows Yemi into the jungle. EKO: Who are you? sound of the Monster is heard and then the smoke is seen circling to Eko's right through the trees. Eko turns around but does not see anything. He turns back around to continue after Yemi and is confronted by a giant column of the black smoke. The noise of the monster/smoke can be heard. EKO: The Lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. The Lord is my shepherd... metallic clanking noise is heard as the smoke reaches out and grabs Eko around the waist, lifting him into the air and slamming him head first into a tree. EKO: Oh! of Station 5, The Pearl interior. Locke and everyone else in the bunker hear the siren of the monster outside the station and climb outside to see what is happening. Cut to shot of Eko in the grip of the smoke. The smoke slams Eko into one tree, then another tree. Eko's back appears to break. The smoke then lifts Eko to the tops of the trees at least 40 feet in the air and then forcefully slams Eko straight down into the ground. The smoke then leaves, retreating into the jungle. Locke runs up and finds Eko lying face down on the ground, not moving. LOCKE: Eko! Desmond, Paulo and Nikki run up. Locke turns Eko over. Eko is still alive, but barely. LOCKE: looking at Eko's broken body Ohh...Eko. It's ok. It's ok. whispers something to Locke. The words can not be made out but it sounds somewhat differently than what Locke later tells the others. Eko breathes out his last breath. Cut to shot of Eko and Yemi walking as young boys, Eko carrying a soccer ball in one hand and his other arm around his brother's shoulders, best friends. The boys walk down a road, away from the camera. Cut to shot of Eko's lifeless eyes. Locke reaches out and closes Eko's eyes. SAYID: What did he say, John? LOCKE: He said, 'We're next.' Category: Transcripten